


He Told You WHAT?

by thewightknight



Series: The Lies Jedi Tell [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Daddy Vader, Gen, alternate romance, but what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader's confrontation with Luke in Cloud City isn't going exactly to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Told You WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the first part of this was going to be a one shot, but I guess I was wrong.

“There is much that Obi Wan did not tell you, Luke.”

“He told me enough. He told me you killed my father.”

Vader paused, taken aback. “He told you what?” 

“He told me you betrayed and murdered him.”

Okay, now Vader was really confused.

“But Obi Wan was your father.”

“Wait, what?” Now Luke looked confused as well. 

There was no doubt in Vader’s mind as to the boy’s parentage. He had Obi Wan’s eyes and he could see Padme in the shape of his mouth. What lies had the despicable man spread? 

“Your mother was Padmé Amidala. Your father was Obi Wan Kenobi. They married in secret, against the tenets of the Jedi Order. He told me she and their babe died in childbirth. It is why we fought, why I am now like this,” and Vader gestured at himself. When he had planned this confrontation, there had been a lot less exposition.

“You lie!” Luke screamed. Oh yes, this was going well.

“Everything Obi Wan told you was a lie. Search your feelings, Luke. You know it to be true.”

Luke shook his head in denial, and as Vader watched, helpless, he let go of the railing, falling into the shaft below. 

He knew the boy survived, felt his rescue by the rebel princess and the Cloud City rogue. They escaped, overcoming the sabotage he’d had done on their ship but he had no doubt he’d find the boy again. He’d find him and he’d convince him of the truth. Because what better revenge could he visit on Obi Wan, above and beyond his own death, than to turn his son against him?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
